the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: All-Stars
is the tenth season of After the Dark. Hosts Timeline Week 1: *A practitioner of black magic died from a ritual gone wrong. However, their spirit was raised due to the reaction of the ritual. With no memory of their death, they walk among the living continuing life with a demonic spirit. As long as they continue to walk among the living, people will continue to die. *Air raid sirens sound loudly. From the skies, multiple giant spaceships fly. A large group of people gather and run. The first group runs to a space station and boards a rocket evacuating to space. The second group boards a plane, leaving the country. And the final group hides in a bunker. * As everyone runs by, the aliens fire beams which cause zombies to rise, people to turn into infected creatures called Runners and spiders to increase greatly in size and hostility. * The Space Group instantly finds an abandoned space station in space. The Plane Group receives a survival lecture from Diana, before an alien ship blasts the plane and sends it crashing down on a deserted island. The Chicago Group hears massive noises outside the bunker, which eventually die down. * The Space Group spots a mother ship flying nearby the station. Rachel, JA and Purry find an entrance to it. Kaaitlyn goes in to check it out, but hours pass and she doesn't return. Rachel grabs Luke and Purry and runs to check the station out with them. They find Kaaitlyn shackeled in a dungeon, but they are grabbed and all four of them are tied up together and locked in a cell by aliens. Linda runs off to rescue them, knowing her father is in trouble. * The Plane Group searches the beach for supplies. *The Chicago Group sends Serpent to check outside. He notices that the whole city has been imprisoned in a giant dome. Serpent, Sam, Jo, Maria, Wesley Christine and Erik go out of the bunker to find supplies, and return with nothing. Serpent suggests that God is angered and is causing all this to happen. * Linda finds the cell her friends are imprisoned in. However, she is captured by a leatherhead and tied up with them. * Tommy, Nuno and JA find an entrance to the mother ship on the roof. They enter into a control room, and find a map of the ship. * The Plane Group is attacked by spiders in the forest. They begin running from them, but Christa trips and is eaten alive. The rest of the group escapes to the beach. * The Chicago Group sees some soldiers fighting Runners outside. Spores spread and hit the Runners, turning them into Clickers. Serpent runs out and takes the dead soldier's rifles and kills the Clickers with them. * JA searches for the dungeon alone, and is knocked unconcsious and injured by leatherheads and Esphani aliens. Tommy and Nuno meet leatherheads and Skitters, which chase them. Nuno is knocked unconscious and taken to a room with JA. Tommy, however, is stomped by a Skitter and shot by a leatherhead in the head and killed. *Noah and Serpent look for supplies. *The Plane Group searches the broken down plane for supplies. Diana suggests that Clark makes something useful out of the broken metal. Week 2: *JA and Nuno are strapped down and begin being examined on. *Clark manages to invent "metal swords" out of the broken plane parts. They kill the spiders with them. *Beatrice and Maria grow ill after the bunker's power goes out. A horde of spiders leaps through the door and rip apart and kill Maria, Beatrice, Christine and Madison. Alessandra and Jessy are tied up in webs. *Caleb and Rebekah board the mother ship and look for their friends. *JA attempts to seduce the leatherheads, but aggravates them and they kill him. Caleb and Rebekah are also captured and strapped up with Nuno. *The Plane Group meets a duo of Skitters. They kill one, but the other manages to kill Diana. They kill it after it jumps on Fitz. *The leatherheads open Nuno's chest and examine him. Glennsworth breaks into the mother ship and sets off an alarm. Instantly, leatherheads run in and kill him. *Serpent clears a department of zombies, infected and spiders. He then frees Alessandra and Jessy with his pocket knife. He and Noah then go to find supplies. *Spiders attack the Plane Group and kill Jaylen and Dakota when the group refuses to fight back. However, they do kill the spiders. * Caleb breaks free and frees Nuno and Rebekah. Skitters break through the door and capture the three. Bernie tries to crash the ship into the mother ship, but accidentally crashes into the station and destroys it and falls unconscious. * Clark and Fitz build a shelter in the forest for their group to spend the night in. Week 3: *Nuno, Caleb and Rebekah are shackled to a wall after Nuno is stitched up. Bernie dies from his injuries. *Erik finds an old message on the wall that looks faded out, but he can make out an R and N in it. *It begins raining on the Plane Group. Herbert leads a prayer with Erica and reveals that he feels God is trying to tell him something. *Caleb is able to reach an ax and free everyone from their shackles. *The Plane Group goes out to find supplies to expand their shelter. They are attacked by spiders, and one bites Fleur. Amanda and Clark finish off the spiders. *Noah and Serpent kill a group of zombies, and then find a young girl named Julia hiding under a table. *Refusing to die from a spider, Fleur commits suicide by chopping her own head off. *The Plane Group moves their shelter to a hilltop, and an alien spaceship lands on the island. A group of leatherheads emerge from it. They begin a battle, of which Clark and Amanda are shot and killed. Erica is kidnapped while the rest of the group steals the guns. *The Chicago Group meets a mother spider in a large building and kill it successfully. *Erica is brought to the same cell Nuno, Caleb and Rebekah were being held in and is shackled to the wall. Caleb frees her. *The Chicago Group gets into a fight with many spiders. One bites Alessandra. However, they kill the spiders and Noah sucks out the poison. *Erica is carried off to a backroom by Esphani aliens and Caleb, Nuno and Rebekah are taken hostage. Erica is harnassed and Rebekah is forced into the room after her. The harnassed Erica knocks Caleb and Nuno unconscious. Week 4: *Alessandra died from her poison. Jessy, Sam, Noah and Erik fall ill. *The harnessed Erica and Rebekah threaten the tied up bunch, which Nuno and Caleb are brought to an execution block. *The Plane Group sends Jacob to check out a group of Skitters, which trample him and kill him. The Skitters then enter the shelter and attack. They kill Marlia and Liz in the process. Tyler manages to finish the Skitters off though. *A group of aliens arrives by the Plane Group and they break out into a gunfight. Fitz is shot and killed. *The Chicago Group gets into a fight with a mother spider. Ratchet manages to bite it's eyes out, but Erik and Julia are webbed. The group kills the spider and frees the two. *Caleb attempts to reason with the leatherheads, but fails as they cut his head off and kill him. They do the same to Nuno afterwards. *Erica and Rebekah grab the tied up prisoners and bring them to the execution zone, where the two chain Luke to the stone and ready to decapitate him. Rachel and the others break free of the ropes and attack the aliens while Rachel rescues Luke. *Rachel carries Luke to the control room, along with the others following. Erica and Rebekah break in, but the group knocks them unconscious and begins to try and take the harnesses off. *Escaping through the forest, the Plane Group finds a way out. They also find a boat, and use it to sail away from the island. Week 5: *Luke finds a freeze ray in the control room and manages to freeze off the harnesses on Erica and Rebekah, freeing them. Kaaitlyn finds a button that she doesn't recognize, and presses it. This destroys the dome, freeing the Chicago Group. The group quickly exits through the roof and makes their way to their ship, being pursued by the mother ship. *The Plane Group reaches land and boards a train. The train is quickly destroyed by an alien ship, though. The group leaps out and finds themselves in Chicago, where they merge with the Chicago Group. The Space Group 's ship crashes down on top of a building, and the members walk out and all groups merge. *Everyone has a happy reunion, until the mother ship arrives and Serpent forces everyone inside a theater where they meet two familiar faces, who reveal to be Ashley and Tiffany. They show them backstage and introduce Paul, Felicia, Joey and Dex. Two men named Jonathan Flaura and Jeppe enter to announce that the dome is down. They also meet Marlene afterwards, who sees something in Jo. *Upon leaving Chicago, the group gets into a large fight. Marlene is eaten by zombies and killed. Luke is injured by a zombie, but Jo saves and quickly treats him. * The group finds a bus and quickly boards it, with Jo driving. They head toward Wisconsin. Week 6: *The bus breaks down in Green Bay. Linda finds a message on the back of the bus where she can make out an N. *Spiders attack the group, and eat Erica whole. They kill the spiders and push the bus to a gas station. * At the station, Linda finds a T on the wall. They then meet a horde of zombies, which bite Purry and scratch Erik. But they kill them all. *Jo punctures Purry's brain and kills her to prevent her from turning. She then cuts off Erik's scratched arm. *They refill the bus with gas and head off toward Canada. Week 7: *Rebekah falls carsick, and alien ships fly nearby as Jo drives up a cliff. *Herbert recieves a message from God, and tells everyone it. He reveals the black magic story, and that God is angered by all the sin in the world. He claims that dead people involved with black magic continue walking among the living, with no memory of their deaths. *An alien ship shoots the bus and breaks it in two, knocking the back half off the cliff. *Noah, Wesley, Tyler, Rebekah, Sam, Ashley, Dex, Erik, Jeppe, Tiffany, Felicia, Herbert and Paul fall off the cliff in the back. The front continues being chased including Perry, Jo, Jessy, Emma, Luke, Linda, Rachel, Serpent, Ratchet, Kaaitlyn, Joey, Flaura and Julia. *The Back Group gets into a fight with spiders, and Noah accidentally shoots Sam and injures him while killing the spiders. *A mother spider approaches the back group accompanied by regular spiders. One bites Noah, and Felicia's head is smashed by a spider. Dex suffers the same fate. Shortly afterwards, the bodies of Felicia and Dex mysteriously disappear. *Tiffany attempts to kill the mother, but is bitten to death in the process. Her corpse disappears as well. *The Front Group hides in a cave after evacuating the bus. A group of Skitters attacks them and one kills Julia. *The Back Group loses all memory of the people who died in the fight. They search a cave and find the letter P. They find two sleeping spiders, and kill one of them. However, the other leaped awake and killed Sam. *The Front Group kills the Skitters and are attacked by leatherheads, who kill Kaaitlyn and injure Luke. They kill the leatherheads and run away, with Rachel carrying the injured Luke. The aliens capture them and blindfold them, as Serpent and Ratchet escape. *The Back Group kills the spider and finds more letters on the wall. They also find eggs and smash them. Week 8: *The Front Group awakens shackled to a wall in a prison which Linda recognizes as the mother ship. They realize Luke and Rachel aren't there, and Jo is carried off to the harness room. *The Back Group meets up with Serpent and Ratchet. People Space Group NPCs Plane Group NPCs Chicago Group NPCs Other NPCs Color Picking Trivia *This is the first season to have a member of a group switch over to another group. * This is the first season to feature contestants who had been asked to play again. Category:After the Dark